rct3fandomcom-20200215-history
Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 that . The RCT3 Wiki was created some time in 2009, but as of May 2010 has re-opened for business with a new team of editors. Please bear with us while we update and improve the wiki! since May 2010 ; Section title *Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 *RCT3 Custom Content *RCT3 Sites *The RCT Community ; Section Info * Information about the original game and expansion packs * Information about user created content in RCT3 * Information about various user sites for RCT3 * Information about important contributors to the game }} ;15 June 2010 :Any user found to be adding deletion tags to pages will be banned without further notice! Im talking to you LakeRC! We will also give some children blindfolds and bats, and tell them you are full of sweets! --JeremyCoG 21:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ;6 June 2010 :The RCT3 Wiki needs a team for the Human Pinata World Championships! Volunteer by listing any existing page for deletion! No skills required, bats and pain counselling cost extra! --JeremyCoG 15:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ;30 May 2010 :SPACEMTNMAN and JeremyCoG become Administrators of the wikia page! ;27 May 2010 :I've noticed several duplicate pages appearing. Remember to check for existing pages or linked articles before creating a page. ;26 May 2010 :Options.txt page added. See here for options.txt cheats and tools! ;26 May 2010 :Weird Facts page added. Check it out for some largely unknown facts and easter eggs! ;26 May 2010 :An administration switch has been requested. If successful I will be the wiki's new administrator, meaning I can delete and move pages. Feel free to ask any questions here. ;26 May 2010 :CoG members, please help out by creating and updating pages! My knowledge is limited.. ;26 May 2010 :rct3.wikia.com is resurrected. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Today's featured article: Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 "RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, commonly abbreviated RCT3, is a strategy and simulation computer game. It is the third installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series, and was first released on October 26, 2004 in North America. RollerCoaster Tycoon places players in charge of managing amusement parks; rides can be built or demolished, terrain and scenery can be adjusted, and prices controlled to keep visitors or "peeps" happy" No featured media. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse